


Farewell

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed, The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Brothers, Complete, Crossover, Short One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Kadar's last hours. His last humane hours. And Malik can do nothing to help his baby-brother...nothing; except waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

So they are sitting face to face now. One of them smiles weakly, cheeks wet from crying recently. The other is frowning, hands holding his head which seems to be heavy from all the thinking. None of them dare to say a word. The only sound that is filling the long-abandoned sport-hall is the sound of them knocking and scratching against the concrete of the building. The wailing and moaning and growling of this creatures is a pain in the ears.

But Malik and Kadar couldn't care less. These are Kadar's last hours. His last humane hours. And Malik can do nothing to help his baby-brother...nothing; except waiting. 

Waiting, until the infection will transform him, and make him to one of those "monsters". Well, the term "monsters" is forbidden in their vocabulary. Because those things used to be humans, just like they are. But how can you call a human-eating, spitting, spore-infected creature human? 

Malik wants to say something but he gets interrupted by Kadar, who started to whimper with his now horase voice, "how long?" This is the question Malik feared of before. He swallows thickly and his eyes wander down to his feet. "You got bitten about... six or seven hours. So... three more?" The last words end up in tears, barely understandable. Kadar keeps his smile up. Eventhough these are his last hours, Malik seems to suffer more than Kadar does. These are hours of farewell, and Kadar doesn't want to waste them in silence. Just the words he uses are not the once Malik wants to hear. 

Kadar's question shows his maturity-level though. He already accepted his fate, now it was on his older brother to accept it. 

A few hours back today, both brothers entered a hospital to (hopefully) find some medical supplies; their own rations were limited. And there it happened:

While Malik went further in and left Kadar behind. They thought to be more of less save for a moment. During Malik's absence, Kadar took the opportunity and looked around in the place. His brother had warned him before to be quiet and to stay-where-he-was.  The dismiss of this warning (which really was more an order) had fatal consequences for both of them. 

Kadar went out of the 'safe-room' to try his luck and find some supplies by himself. 

He sneaked with muffled footsteps out of the room to the halls; his breath kept as low as possible, adrenaline pumping through his veins making his heart beating insanely fast.

The halls seemed to be empty: no sound, no life-sign, just chaos escaping people and plunderers had left. Nevertheless Kadar was quiet. You can't trust anyone or anything. 

And there it was, standing in the operation room. The door was swung open and the creature stood there still. Its breathed fast and in gulps. A horrific view. The flesh was torn apart on some body parts, the fungus (which was the reason for all of this) already grew out of the head and was spread over some skin parts too. The flesh smelled rotted, and then there was the smell of the fungus itself. Kadar knew its smell and held a hand over his nose and mouth to not breath the spores in directly - Instant infection danger. Luckily he remembered that Malik gave him a gas mask a few days ago. 

Without hesitation he put it on his face, still trying to keep his breath low and steady. 

The fungus has taken its ability to see, Kadar thought. Because even when the thing turned to face him, it made no attempt in trying to rip the young man's flesh from his bones to stuff its disgusting mouth with it. In the next moment the revelation came over him. So, he whispered in his head, if it can't see me...the chances for it of hearing me are higher. 

He was trapped. The infected already turned away from whatever-was-in-the-operation-room to the footsteps on the floor. That's why it faced Kadar. 

One more step, and he'd end up as breakfast for some walking fung-monster. 

His body was shaking uncontrollably and his heart felt like it stopped beating. At some time it has to turn away and continue its life as a...well whatever it was. 

Kadar stood there as if he was made of stone. The same could be said about the creature infront of him. Kadar was thankful for the thing to breath (if you really could call it breathing) so loudly, so his breathing through the gas mask was drown over. The alleged silence was interrupted by the loud slamming of a door and the following shout of... Malik. Fuck! The creature turned its head to Malik's direction and immediately started to run. Clumsy, but shockingly fast. Malik reacted without wasting a second. The click of his handgun drove the thing insane and it let out a high-pitched yelp. The sound its jaw and teeth made echoed through the floor as it was biting after Malik, but with no success. 

The bullet he fired missed its target; reason were his shaky hands and the fear of hurting his little brother. 

The thing was just a few inches away from Malik's face. Its breath stung of rotten flesh; and Malik was a lucky son of a bitch to have Kadar by his side. His little brother held one arm around the infected's neck and pulled back to keep Malik save from getting his face eaten off.

Malik held his breath, shaking hand wandering slowly to the knife on his belt.

But he was too slow. The thing was too strong for Kadar and he let go. His power just left him. 

It turned around to make one step towards Kadar. Reflexes kicked in and he held his arm up in protection. And then it happened. Before Malik could even react, a piece of flesh was missing on Kadar's arm; the boy was screaming in pain. An unbearable, pityful scream of insane pain. 

"Kadar!" Malik barked as he thrust the knife deep into the things head. It was already too late.

The wound wasn't bleeding, just hurting extremely. Quick Malik put out the medical kit he just found to take care of Kadar's fatal injury.

And so they ended up here.

"It is all my fault... it is all my fault. " His brother's sobbing was even louder than the wailing outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for quite a long time now and this short something saved for even longer.  
> Brotherly love, eh?


End file.
